


Nightfall

by hunters_retreat



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dark Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, M/M, PTSD Stiles, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, they had nightfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

When the darkness had begun to swell in Stiles’ soul, it was all Derek could think about.  He could feel it like it was a living, breathing thing.  Derek could smell the tattered tendrils as they reached for him.  The nemeton had started it, but it was only after the nogitsune had fled that the shadow began to blossom.

He hated to see Stiles lose the wonder and awe in which he regarded the world.  It was such a strange dichotomy; the boy who saw magic and werewolves when logic said they didn’t exist, and the boy who pieced together horrific bits of fact, rumor, and myth to follow complex crimes that even hardened hunters couldn’t track.  He’d lost some of that to the darkness but there was still a glint in his eye, the humor and wit remained the same and the darkness drew Derek forward like a siren’s call.

Nightfall.

He didn’t have to look for him.  Stiles didn’t hide behind his window but he didn’t show up in Derek’s loft either.  He made Derek meet him halfway in this thing.

The preserve would never be what it had once been for Derek, but he found solace there none the less.  He thought it was the reason Stiles did as well but he wasn’t foolish enough to voice his thoughts aloud.

The woods were silent as he approached.  Derek had seen it before as the prey ran from the predators.  Even the nocturnal creatures were silent tonight.  It wasn’t Derek they ran from.  They sensed a larger predator.  The nogitsune might have been defeated but it had left its mark on Stiles and the animals could sense it.  Derek, the only born wolf of the pack, was more in touch with his animal instincts and he could sense it too.

Derek stopped at the edge of the clearing.  The moon lit Stiles up, and Derek stood watching him for a breathtaking moment.  Stiles was dressed in jeans and a simple black tee.  His face was turned up to the moon, his eyes closed but his head tilted to the side slightly to acknowledge Derek’s arrival.

No one else would understand.  Stiles hadn’t submitted to Derek as his alpha or even as a human to a beta.  He challenged and pushed and made himself the one Derek trusted the most in the pack because he made Derek stronger, better; Stiles cared for him more than he cared for himself.  And Derek would do anything for Stiles, anything the young man asked.

He never asked for anything.

Derek did everything he could so that Stiles never needed to.

This thing was just between them though.  Not even their alpha knew.  The pack had already acknowledged how close Stiles and Derek had become, how they turned to one another when danger threatened and they didn’t see anything beyond brothers-in-arms.  Stiles and Derek left them to their ignorance.

Derek stepped closer until his chest was pressed to Stiles’ back, his arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist.  He nosed at the base of Stiles’ neck and took a deep breath.  Home.  Safety.  Pack.

Stiles turned his head to the side so that his forehead rest against Derek’s temple.  His hands pulled Derek’s arms closer.  Derek rubbed his scent into Stiles’ skin and pulled back when Stiles finally smelled enough like him.

Stiles turned in his arms and their lips met in the silence of the woods. 

_Mine_ , Derek thought as he bit at Stiles’ lips.  Stiles moaned against him, as if he could hear the claim.  He trailed his lips down Stiles’ neck as the younger man pulled Derek down to his knees with him.

_Mine_ , Derek thought as he bit lightly at the juncture between neck and shoulder.  Stiles laid back on the forest floor then and he reached his hand out for Derek.  Derek settled over Stiles’ body, covering him, protecting him, grounding him like he knew Stiles wanted.  Derek’s eyes glowed blue and he could see it reflected in his young lover’s eyes.

_Mine_ , he thought again as he pushed Stiles’ shirt up and bit lightly at the skin just above Stiles’ heart.

Mine was all he could have because this possessive lust was just too dark.  Another thought teased at the back of his mind though, caught in his throat as he growled _mine_ over and over.

_Mate._ He had hopes, that they would see each other through the darkness, that someday he would claim Stiles properly, that _mate_ would live to see the light.  For now this was enough.

For now, they had nightfall.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not intend on writing more Teen Wolf lately, but I came across a piece of art that absolutely called to me and I had to write something... you can find the art that inspired this [here](http://komisaari.tumblr.com/post/49364223021/possessiveness). Beta'd by the awesome [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/)**keep_waking_up**. All errors are mine since I kept adding things :P


End file.
